HeartDawn
by Rainy.Hell
Summary: UA. Dans un monde où la mythologie grecque se mêle à la réalité, Bella n'arrive plus à se dissocier de Bellanca tout autant qu'Edward Cullen à peur de disparaître sous le pouvoir d'Ewen, demi-Dieux.
1. Nightmares : Bella

_ Grèce Antique, Athènes, avant J-C._

- Deux cents pièces d'argent. Vendu.

La tête reposait sur l'un des barreaux de sa cage. Elle était dans un piteux état.

Les cheveux bruns bouclés étaient emmêlés et sales et elle ne portait que des haillons. Elle leva les yeux pleins d'amertume vers les personnes présentent, des gens de la haute importance. Ils passaient de cage en cage examinant tous les futurs esclaves qui leur étaient présenté accepta qu'on la touche. Elle accepta qu'on examine ses dents comme si elle n'était qu'un simple animal. Elle accepta les remarques que lui firent les femmes qui se prenaient pour des Naïades. Ne restait-il aucun espoir ? Se laissait-elle faire de la sorte ? Alors dans un dernier semblant de lutte, elle ferma les yeux et pria.

_ Apollon, pourquoi m'as-tu délaissé, ta plus fidèle servante…_

Des doigts se refermèrent sur sa mâchoire lui intimant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle rencontra le visage du Roi Eurysthée. Elle suffoqua. De peur, de terreur. Le souffle aride du Roi foudroya sa peau.

- Des yeux magnifiques. Verts tels deux émeraudes, murmura-t-il.

_Apollon, je t'en supplie…_

- Pallas, c'est celle-là que je veux, dit-il vers le vendeur.

_Apollon, sauve-moi…_

Un homme l'entraîna hors de la cage alors les larmes vinrent, mais ne coulèrent pas. La fierté et le courage illuminèrent les deux prunelles de la jeune fille.

Elle fut amenée à Eurysthée plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Elle observa les couloirs dans l'espérance de trouver une faille dans le Palais. MirrorElle détesta être esclave. Elle ne prit pas de plaisir non plus à imaginer à quoi Eurysthée avait décidé pour elle dans le futur. Harem, servante…Non résignée à son sort, elle décida qu'elle s'échapperait le plus tôt salle dans laquelle elle arriva, était un salon luxueux. Sur un sofa, Eurysthée était nourri par des servantes. Elles lui amenaient la nourriture jusqu'à la bouche. Cette vue répugna la jeune fille.

Il fit signe aux servantes de sortir et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Bellanca, souffla le Roi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors il rit, jouant avec un pan de la toge blanche neuve de Bella.

- As-tu si peur que tes lèvres refusent de s'ouvrir ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton bas, proche de son oreille.

Elle le regarda farouchement et lui cracha au visage. Il trembla de colère et saisit ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière avant de la jeter à terre. Son visage heurta le sol dans un bruit mat.

- Bella, ne gâche pas le plaisir de t'avoir avec moi, dit-il faussement doux.

- Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque.

Elle surprit ses yeux se remplir de noirceur. Ils ne dirent mots pendant quelques minutes avant que le Roi décide de changer de tactique. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, au sol et lui caressa les cheveux. La douceur n'es-elle pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre femmes ?

- Tu es magnifique.

- Trop pour toi.

- Tu es bien présomptueuse Muse, dit-il acide.

- Tout le monde est bien meilleur que toi en comparaison. Tu es un monstre.

Un souvenir précis et douloureux lui revint en mémoire. Ses parents. Des cris. Une maison brûlée. La garde royale. Elle revint durement à la réalité : Une main s'accrocha à son bras et l'entraîna violemment au milieu du salon, elle fut mise sur le dos.

- Une leçon va t'être donnée, s'éleva la voix d'Eurysthée, je suis le Roi, tu es l'esclave, leçon 1 : l'obéissance ou la punition.

Quand Bella leva les yeux, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent sur un fouet que le Roi caressait lascivement. Une lueur compréhensive passa dans ses yeux et elle retint difficilement la peur qui la tenaillait.

Un coup fut porté, brûlant son dos. Elle se mordit la langue pour étouffer son cri tandis que son corps se pliait de douleur. Le second coup la dévora , mais elle résista. Les larmes manquèrent de s'échapper. Elle ferma les yeux, les plissant férocement, décidée à ne montrer aucune faiblesse. A chaque claquement, son dos fragile voulait se briser, mais elle resta courageuse. Un goût amer s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte que sa langue avait tellement était mordue qu'elle saignait. Doucement le liquide carmin coula jusqu'à la gorge et tâcha la toge blanche. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Celle-ci s'était déchirée et découvrait son buste de manière vulgaire. Si ses parents la voyaient…A ces pensées, elle fut muée d'une détermination nouvelle, elle ne céderait pas, le Roi pourrait toujours la frapper jusqu'à la mort, elle resterait fière. Elle jura qu'elle ne crierait pas. Elle le jura sur ses parents, pour eux, pour leur mémoire.

Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant un énième coup, mais un soldat vint les interrompre.

- Roi, il y a…quelqu'un pour vous.

Bella savait parfaitement la rage qui bouillonnait chez Eurysthée, mais il dût se retirer.

Après son départ, ce fût le seul moment où la jeune fille s'autorisa à pleurer. Les larmes lancinantes coulèrent telles des perles perdues. Elle fit l'effort de se redresser alors que son dos souffrait le martyr. Une servante vint l'aider.

Au même moment, Bella Swan se réveilla dans son lit, pleine de sueur. Elle alluma la lumière et se posta devant son miroir. Ses yeux furent _verts tels deux émeraudes_ pendant un soixante dixième de seconde avant de redevenir un vert plus foncé. Le vert que ses yeux avaient **d'habitude**.

_Washington, Lycée de Forks, 2009._

Bella descendit de sa Chevrolet et rejoignit Angela qui l'attendait à l'entrée du Lycée avec un café à la main. Elles se saluèrent.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Bella, remarqua Angela.

- Je…J'ai mal dormi, avoua celle-ci sans plus de précisions.

Bella fit dériver de la conversation, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet Bellanca. Elle s'avança pour le premier cours.

La jeune fille venait de sortir de littérature, elle se dirigea vers le Self pour déjeuner et rejoindre sa table habituelle. Ses camarades parlaient d'une prochaine sortie à la Push. Elle les écouta, mais son regard dériva bien vite vers une table occupée par des personnes magnifiques au teint blafard. Edward Cullen la fixait.

_Les hostilités étaient ouvertes._

Elle fronça les sourcils et le défia. La combat silencieux se déroula pendant quelques minutes, elle refusa de s'abaisser à détourner les yeux : elle n'était pas de celles qui l'admiraient alors qu'il avait la prétention de se croire meilleur que tout le monde.

Un sifflement s'échappa de sa gorge, les yeux d'une noirceur absolue du jeune Cullen dévièrent leur attention pour se porter vers son plateau. Intacte, comme d'habitude.

- C'est toujours la guerre ? demanda Angela.

Bella ne répondit qu'un grognement

Elle était la meilleure amie de Mike Newton, capitaine de l'équipe de baseball. Ce qui impliquait que comme Mike et Edward se détestait, il n'y aurait eu autre moyen que la haine se répercute sur elle…

_______________________

Petit _début_ Everybody.

( Ca avait l'air plus long sur **Word**^^)

Prenait le temps de le lire avec un bon _Cappuccino_ ;

Un paquet de **Mashmallows** dans la main.

**_._**


	2. Nighmares : Ewen

**Note :** Mercii beaucoup à tous mes** rewieuvers** 3. Cependant, malgré cela, j'estime que ma manière d'écrire ne correspond toujours pas au site . Après tout, je n'ai pas le même public sur Skyrock. D'ailleurs je vais essayer de **modifier** mes textes et si ma nouvelle écritue plus _détaillée_ plait aux skyrockeurs, je pense pouvoir poster des textes de meilleures qualités. Bisous. **Hell**.

* * *

_____________________________________________

_Washington, Seattle, 2009, 01: 07._

La nuit noire enveloppait la silhouette élancée. Edward arpentait silencieusement les rues de Seattle. Aucun bruit, aucune trace tel un fantôme errant. Il resserra le col de sa veste-habitude empruntée aux humains- malgré qu'il ne sente pas le froid.

Il tourna dans une petite ruelle déserte, complètement sombre, avant de s'arrêter devant une grande bâtisse. Un immeuble de luxe semblait-il ; une porte électronique, des plantes verdoyantes, lieu parfaitement entretenu…

Edward tendit l'oreille un instant, prudent ; un chat grattait le trou d'une souris, la vieille du premier étage ronflait comme une baleine et une jeune fille fermait la porte de son appartement en un grincement imperceptible. Mais encore une fois, Edward entendait tout.

_Parfait, personne ne serait témoin du crime._

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille qui s'était enfuie de son appartement retrouva Edward.

- Edward ? Je ne vois rien, il…il fait trop noir.

La voix tremblotante de la jeune fille brisa le silence de la nuit. Elle était nerveuse d'être seule. Il sourit et vint près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle se détendit, elle était en sécurité contre lui. Si seulement elle savait…

_J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec un canon, pensa-t-elle._

Le vampire se dit un instant que tout cela serait trop facile.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière brusque. Elle se laissa emporter par l'odeur tentatrice de l'immortel. Il lui offrit un baiser langoureux et passionné, le corps de la jeune fille se cambra de désir.

- Lauren, allons dans un endroit plus intime, lui murmura-t-il.

Alors Lauren, lui prit la main et le guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans son propre appartement. A peine eurent-ils franchit le palier que la jeune fille se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus peur du noir, elle laissa la lumière éteinte.

Il la porta et la colla au mur, sous ses caresses, elle gémit. Elle se laissait succomber. Il trouva un refuge pour ses lèvres dans son cou et y déposa des baisers le long de la veine jugulaire.

_Tentant… _

Mais il passa ce stade et descendit jusqu'à la poitrine. Il déboutonna la chemise et négligemment, lui enleva son sous-vêtement. La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, alors il dévoila ses crocs et les planta dans son sein droit.

La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte de cette intrusion et continua de garder les yeux fermés en extase. Mais quand elle les ré ouvrit, elle vit avec horreur son corps mourir.

Il savoura le liquide, s'en délecta. Le sang était bien meilleur que la normale, il choisissait toujours ses victimes avec soin.

Le corps au cheveux blonds retomba sans vie au sol. Lauren était morte.

* * *

_Grèce Antique, Athènes, avant J-C._

Bellanca papillonna les yeux. Elle resta un instant allongée dans le lit et attendit que la lumière éblouisse moins ses sens. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, puis des flash de la journée précédente lui revinrent. Elle bougea légèrement le dos pour donner une ampleur aux blessures, mais rien qu'un petit mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Elle se leva doucement et découvrit peu à peu la pièce ; blanche immaculée, les colonnes étaient ornées de gravures, des vases retraçant les mythes.

La jeune fille se leva et constata que le sol n'était pas nu mais en ciment, tout cela sentait le luxe. Ses pieds l'emportèrent vers la seule fenêtre présente encadrée de barreaux.

La vue donnait sur le jardin qui était d'une beauté éblouissante, des femmes-sûrement des servantes- s'occupaient des plantes. Les arbres et les buissons étaient parfaitement taillés tandis que les sentiers traversaient les fleurs en se croisant harmonieusement. Bellanca ne s'aperçut que plus tard que ces mêmes-sentiers dessinaient des motifs vu d'en haut.

- Vous êtes réveillée Bellanca.

Interrompue dans ses pensées, l'Athénienne dévia son attention vers la nouvelle venue. Plus petite qu'elle, les cheveux bruns court et extrêmement menue, elle inspiré tout de même de la sympathie. Elle respirait une joie de vivre insoutenable.

- Je suis Morgan, chantonna-t-elle.

Oui, chantonner car aucun autre mot aurait pu décrire cette voix aussi douce que le déversement d'une rivière.

- Je suis chargée par le roi de te surveiller.

- Toi ?! S'étonna Bellanca.

- Me crois-tu incapable de cette tâche, se vexa-t-elle.

- Non…Non, c'est juste…Tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure d'un garde.

Morgan ne répondit pas, mais une lueur dans son regard laissa deviner à Bellanca de ne jamais sous-estimer ce petit être. Le lutin changea ses pansements ; Il ne restait que de fines lignes rouges dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi Morgan, est-ce que tu sais ce que le Roi voulait faire de moi ? Demanda Bellanca.

_Tout sauf Putain attitrée de sa Majesté, s'il vous plaît…_

Eurysthée et son fils étaient tous deux dans l'un des-nombreux- salons du Palais.

- Mon fils, comme tu le sais, tu vas fêter ta majorité et pour l'aube de tes 18 ans, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau un peu particulier, annonça le Roi.

- Je vous en remercie Père, mais je possède déjà tant qu'il me semblerait que votre cadeau soit bien courant.

- Ne sois pas prétentieux Ewen, tu apprécieras.

C'était une affirmation, le Roi connaissait bien son fils. Trop bien ?

Le Roi claqua alors les doigts et deux gardes entrèrent avec une jeune fille. Ils la portaient par les bras et ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Elle a essayé de résister Maître, nous avons dû la transporter, informèrent-ils.

Ils la laissèrent sur le sol, agenouillée. Elle était brune d'une taille assez moyenne, à peine plus jeune que lui. Ewen la trouva tout simplement banale ; mais de plus près, le caractère de la jeune fille lui sembla exquis. Elle était si arrogante, fière, mais il put malgré tout déceler une lueur vacillante de peur dans ses yeux.

- Intéressante et des beau yeux, murmura le Prince.

- Me jalouserais-tu ? Aurais-tu peur que l'on me trouve ma beauté plus renversante que la tienne ? Siffla Bellanca.

Ewen n'en sourit que plus.

- Ne sois pas insolente ! Ordonna Eurysthée. Tu n'es qu'une esclave !

- Je suis bien trop pure pour m'abaisser à te servir.

L'Athénienne aperçut un léger sourire chez le Prince, malheureusement, elle ne fut pas la seule.

- Cela te fait rire Ewen ? Gronda le Roi.

- Non…non, non.

Les yeux du Prince si beau se détournèrent de Bellanca.

- Bien, alors punie-la, qu'attends-tu ?

Ewen hésita un instant, mais sous les ordres de son maître, Père, Créateur, il leva la main et le bruit de la claque se propagea dans la pièce. Bellanca en tomba à la renverse. Son père sourit, satisfait et quitta la pièce. Il resta aux côtés de la jeune fille et se contenta d'appliquer le revers de son poignard sur sa joue. Le métal froid soulagea la douleur.

- S'il te demande de me violer, le feras-tu aussi ? Osa Bellanca.

- C'est mon Père et je suis sous ses ordres, je ferai tout ce qu'il me dit.

L'Athénienne frissonna en prenant la réponse pour un oui. Il obéissait à son père aveuglément.

Ewen était grand, brun et beau. Elle n'aurait pu décrire la couleur de ses yeux. Ils changeaient. Leur proximité lui coupait le souffle. Trop près, trop beau. Elle aurait souhaité lui envoyer une bonne remarque désobligeante mais elle était trop troublée.

Le Prince avait quelque chose de familier, elle voulut lui demander où elle l'avait déjà vu mais…

* * *

_Washington, Forks, 2009._

- Bella..BELLA ! Cria Angela.

- Quoi ?! Où suis-je ? Se réveilla le jeune fille.

- Tu t'es endormie en anglais.

Bella soupira, elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Bellanca. Cela devenait si obsessionnel, à chaque fois qu'elle dormait, elle prenait vie dans un autre corps.

Elle se leva de la table, Angela et elle étaient les dernières de la classe. Elles se dirigèrent avec habitude vers le Self.

Assises à leur table habituelle, elle croisa le regard d'Edward Cullen. Elle n'osa pas le défier cette fois-ci . La ressemblance était trop frappante avec le Prince Ewen. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.


	3. Edward Cullen me connaissait trop bien

____**Bella Swan.**

On dit souvent que les règles sont faites pour être brisées. Moi, j'aimais me dire que j'étais une innocente qui les respectait scrupuleusement. Malheureusement cela n'a jamais été vrai, on fait toujours des écarts, nous ne sommes tous que des humains.

Déjà toute petite, garçon manquée, je me démarquais des autres filles, les bonnes manières ne m'étaient pas destinées. En grandissant, je suis tombée dans la foule, j'adhérais à « _On suit tout le monde comme un petit troupeau de moutons_ ». Je me mettais donc à suivre les règles de la **Vie Sociale**.

Plus tard, j'en apprenais d'autres et j'en créais même. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me croire si je vous disais que même ma haine était dictée par un code. Bien entendu, Edward Cullen et Mike Newton passaient leur temps à se faire chier comme chiens et chats. Mike ne prenait jamais en compte qu'Edward pouvait bien être plus dangereux que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Moi si.

Mes premières rencontres avec Edward s'étaient toujours suivies de terribles cauchemars. Alors dans un certain instinct de survie, pour me préserver, je confondais Haine et Règles. Cullen a très vite compris comment je fonctionnais et depuis, on passait nos accords silencieusement.

Et puis il y a eu le dérapage. Celui qui m'a foutu dans un gros merdier. **Très gros**.

* * *

_Washington, Forks, 2009, 11 :27._

- Angelaaa, s'il te plaît, noooon !

- Bellaaa, allez, dis ouiiii !

Angela voulait absolument m'emmener à Seattle pour faire du **shopping**. Pour vous dire, j'aurais encore préféré me pendre et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ma manière de réagir à certaines menaces pouvait sembler très mature, mais je préféraiscela à m'appitoyer sur mon sort. Ma mère et Phoenix me manquaient horriblement. Mike et ses amis avaient tout fait pour m'intégrer, mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Il n'y avait pas assez de raisons pour me retenir à Forks. Puis comme si tout n'était pas contre moi, je m'étais fait très vite une ennemie : Jessica ; garce de Première Classe, mais elle n'était pas la plus intimidante…Edward Cullen se montrait très très très hostile.

- Bien Bella, _Angie tourna les talons mais rajouta sur un ton de confidence_, mais il y a une très grande librairie à Seattle…

-…Grande comment ?

J'imaginais le sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres de mon amie. Au moment même où je posais la question, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Mais qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir ? Port Angeles ne présentait que des livres scolaires et des vieux bouquins…La jolie blonde se tourna vers moi lentement.

- Demain, on part avec ta voiture.

Je m'étais faite avoir comme une demeurée. Je me résignais à la laisser victorieuse. Après tout cela ne me ferait pas de mal de sortir…

Mon estomac se mit à grogner, j'allais vers le Self. Je passais à côté d'une foule située dans le Hall, elle était turbulente et criait. Je m'arrêtais, curieuse. Une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un se fracassait contre les casiers, sur ma gauche, je reconnus très vite les cheveux blonds et la corpulence de Mike. Oh non !

Il n'était pas en bon état, sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et un hématome trônait sur sa joue droite. Je me tounais vers l'agresseur : Cullen Junior. Gé-ni-al. Et lui s'en sortait indemne, rien à part sa chemise froissée n'aurait pu montrer qu'il sortait d'une bagarre.

Alice Cullen et moi, nous nous interposions entre les deux lycéens. Eric m'aida à contrôler Mike, je ne sus pas comment, mais malgré son apparence fragile, Alice réussit à garder son frère à distance. Puis quand mon meilleur ami se calma un peu, je le relâchais. Erreur. En moins d'un battement de paupières, Mike et Edward se fonçaient de nouveau dessus. Je n'osais plus m'approcher, les coups se succédaient trop vite. Mike n'arrivait jamais à atteindre Edward, celui-ci avait des réflexes trop rapides et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il anticipait tous les coups.

Je ne distinguais que les deux couleurs de cheveux dans la masse, les corps étaient scellaient comme deux cris étouffés, des grondements, des bruits de chocs me parvinerent, puis les cheveux blonds se retrouvèrent à terre. J'entendis nettement un craquement étrange. Près de Mike, je compris, son nez était cassé. Je poussais un grognement de colère.

Je me mettais rarement en colère, j'étais patiente, gentille et j'essayais d'être agréable, cependant aujourd'hui, il y avait de l'huile dans le gaz. Ils auraient très bien pu régler ça calmement et évidement, il fallait qu'ils se donnent en spectacle et que mon meilleur ami se retrouve défiguré…

Mike voulait se relever pour retenir voir Cullen, je l'en empêchais, mais ma poigne était faible, encore plus pour moi que n'importe quel autre humain. Il se dégagea sans difficulté . Emportée, je vins me poster entre les deux.

- Vous ne bougez que d'un seul centimètre, je vous sucerais le sang jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en suive, dis-je sèchement.

Mike qui n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir dans cet état recula d'un pas. Cullen, lui, me lança un regard indéchiffrable ; il resta là à me toiser quelques secondes pour savoir si je plaisantais. Lui faisais-je peur ? Je lui répondais par un sifflement venimeux provenant de la gorge.

Je me déplaçais vers mon meilleur ami et sans consentement lui prenais le bras agressivement. Il se laissa faire. Loin des regards, je laissais libre cours à mes cris.

- NON, MAIS CA VA PAS ? TU VEUX PAS TE MESURER A EMMETT CULLEN T'EN QUE TU ES ?

Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me **souciais** de Mike. Mais bien sûr, il devait toujours se mettre dans des beaux draps et moi, l'aider à s'en dêméler.

Il était parfois si immature et je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait cherché Cullen. Il me lança un regard de chien battu. Mon expression s'adoucit quelque peu.

- T'inquiètes pas B, c'est rien, juste des égratignures. Ce mec est fait en roc, je me faisais plus mal à moi-même qu'à lui en le frappant, dit-il contrarié.

Je poussais un soupir désespéré, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu…Je le plantais à l'infirmerie (la troisième fois en deux semaines) remontée contre sa stupidité. Au moins, il n'avait rien de grave. J'étais comme franchement protective envers mes amis. Je les appréciais. Comment réagiriez-vous si votre meilleur ami était suicidaire au point de se battre contre son pire ennemi d'une carrure assez impressionnante ?

Il était midi, mon estomac grogna. J'avais encore le temps de manger. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir je croisais Cullen ; bien, deuxième round mes amis.

- Je veux que t'arrêtes de prendre Mike comme punching-ball, dis-je franchement.

Nous nous tenions à plus de deux mètres l'un de l'autre. **Règle 3 :** _Jamais de contacts physiques_. Il me regardait comme s'il essayait de lire mes pensées et chercher mes intentions, puis abandonnant quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire narquois vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda la séduisante note d'octave.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose, dis-je triomphalement.

Il y a quelques temps j'atterrissais à l'hôpital pour foulure du poignet. Je n'étais absolument pas la plus gracieuse des créatures ; la maladresse n'est pas encore punie par la loi que je sache. La rencontre avec Carlisle Cullen avait été choc. Beau, jeune, séduisant, attentionné, son fils Edward ne semblait pas avoir pris un seul des traits de son père. (Sauf la beauté exceptionnelle qui me rendait malade. Le monde n'est pas juste.)

A la sortie je croisais Edward, je disais bonjour à mon **ami**, tandis que son père posait certaines questions sur son comportement, je me contentais d'hocher la tête et de le couvrir. Edward n'était pas un saint. Il séchait quand il le voulait, il se permettait parfois d'être insolent avec les profs et il était pire qu'une prostituée ; les filles défilaient avec lui.

Je savais qu'un jour il devrait me rendre la chandelle. Si Mike continuait à se faire mal voir du corps enseignant, il risquait son poste de Capitaine. Et les bastons, ce n'est pas le mieux…

- Bien, répondit-il légèrement sur la défensive.

On se fixait, je sus que l'accord était conclu. On s'était compris. **Règle 2 :** _N'avoir_ _qu'une seule parole. _Et Edward Cullen tient toujours parole.

On continuait nos chemins sans un regard pour l'autre, je sentis un malaise me prendre. Une douleur dans ma poitrine se creusa violemment. J'enroulais les bras autour du buste pour refermer les bordures de la plaie invisible et essayais de me calmer, malgré cela, ma respiration s'emballa. Alors pour cacher ma détresse, j'accélérais le pas et me retrouvais devant le Hall. Bizarrement, la douleur ne fit que s'accentuer, mon corps se torturait seul.

Décidant que je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour suivre le reste des cours de la journée, je revenais vers ma Chevrolet. Ce n'est que dans mon truck que tout alla mieux, mon âme était presque de nouveau indemne…

Arrivée à la maison, je sortais tous mes devoirs et les faisait avec ennuis. Je n'étais pas la plus travailleuse, mais j'étais dotée d'un certain sens du savoir. Mon cerveau tournait parfois à une vitesse hallucinante et je comprenais un calcul ou une hypothèse facilement, comme si la réponse était naturelle et évidente. _Je devais être savante dans une autre vie _pensais-je ironiquement. Bien que les matières scientifiques ne me posaient aucun problème, la littérature me fascinait et je me retrouvais sans cesse à relire les Hauts des Hurle Vents ou Roméo et Juliette…Vieux jeu que j'étais.

Je préparais la cuisine le reste de la soirée, des spaghettis. Je savais que c'était le plat préféré de Charlie. Il rentra un peu plus tard.

- Papa, Angela veut qu'on aille magasiner à Seattle demain, je peux ?

Il se montra un peu soucieux. Je le comprenais, Forks-Seattle faisait quatre heures de route, mais quand il me demanda si je ne préférerai pas qu'il nous y emmène, je le trouvais un peu parano.

- Seattle est une grande ville Bella, beaucoup de crimes y sont commis, surtout en ce moment. Un tueur en série rode et attaque les jeunes filles. Aucune trace, aucun indice n'est laissé sur les lieux du crime. Tu devrais lire le journal, ajouta-t-il un peu bourru.

Après maints efforts, il accepta tout de même la proposition. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Il était mon père, mais j'avais déjà 16 ans et toute mon indépendance.

Je montais me coucher, malheureusement le sommeil ne fut pas sans repos.

* * *

_Grèce Antique, Athènes, avant J-C, 12:33._

Je me privais de nourriture depuis maintenant deux semaines. Mon corps s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, mes épaules s'affaissaient de désespoir, ma pâleur rivalisait avec celle d'un fantôme, des cernes noires creusaient mes yeux, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre perdue.

Eurysthée aimait mon état. Il venait souvent me rendre visite dans la salle des domestiques et son sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir à chaque fois. Le Prince aussi venait, mais pas dans les mêmes intentions. Ewen essayait de me sortir du Palais à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et m'obligeait parfois à manger. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié et de sa compassion. Je me disais que je m'en sortais très bien toute seule.

Mais la vérité était que je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore supporter cet endroit. Mon cœur lâchait l'appât de plus en plus rapidement. Je me sentais somnoler, hors d'état. Mon corps vivait sans moi, je ne voulais que partir. Un zombie. Sans sentiment, juste un zombie.

Le Prince venait pour la promenade quotidienne. Il profitait du repas de son père pour me faire sortir clandestinement. Seulement aujourd'hui la poisse nous suivait, à notre retour Eurysthée nous attendait…

Il était contrarié, je me raidis en attente de la sentence. Le Roi ne perdait pas un instant pour me torturer à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais à ma surprise, Ewen me défendit.

- C'est moi Père. Tout est de ma faute. Je pensais qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air.

Eurysthée se détourna de moi pour se concentrer sur Ewen.

- Et bien…Je suis très surpris de ton initiative. Je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce que tu me désobéisses. Cela mérite sans doute une sanction.

Ewen ne broncha pas un instant. Il continua de se tenir droit et fier. Son père sortit un poignard de la commode. Il s'approcha et prit la main fine et blanche du Prince, sans une once d'hésitation, il la lui entailla profondément. Je regardais le spectacle horrifiée. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie abondamment et léchait le tapis blanc, l'odeur nauséabonde de sel et de fer envahit mes narines. Mais Ewen ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, ne sursauta pas, comme si la douleur n'était pas présente. Rien en lui ne démontrait une moindre part de souffrance.

Je me sentis coupable, c'était probablement de ma faute. Quand le Roi s'en alla de la pièce, la honte me submergea.

Ewen vint s'asseoir près de moi, je le regardais un instant, peinée et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Il n'eût aucune réaction, cela blessa mon égo. N'avait-il aucun sentiment ? Je me sentis triste que ma tendresse ne fût qu'à sens unique.

Je déchirais un morceau de ma toge et l'attachais à la blessure pour essayer d'arrêter le sang. Nous ne nous dîmes rien pendant un moment. Puis je me levais, décidée à ne pas me laisser aller.

- Tu devrais retourner dans tes appartements, dis-je froidement.

- As-tu un problème de personnalité Bellanca ? Douce au périgée, froide au zénith, murmura-t-il les yeux perdus.

Je ne répondis pas et me mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un signe de faiblesse. Il posa sa main indemne sur mon épaule. Un frisson agréable remonta le long de ma nuque.

- Ton indifférence me pèse, as-tu un cœur Prince ? soufflais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, quitta la pièce. Je m'endormais, brisée.

Bella, elle, vit le Prince s'arrêter derrière la porte et murmurer : « _Mon cœur t'est déjà entièrement dévoué._ » avant de se réveiller dans sa chambre, complètement perdue, mais fascinée par les deux personnages…

* * *

_Washington, Seattle, 2009, 12:04._

- Je suis épuisée, Angie.

Elle rit et posa tous ses sacs dans l'appartement de sa cousine. Nous avions fait deux heures intensives de magasinages. Seattle était une ville agréable et avait effectivement de grandes librairies. Angela avait acheté de jolies tenues et des fournitures. Je m'étais contentée de livres et CDs. Nous avions décidé de déjeuner chez sa cousine, Mia, jolie blonde de 20 ans plutôt gentille malgré son côté excentrique.

L'appartement était beau et luxueux. Les décorations étaient coûteuses mais sa cousine, fille d'un avocat pouvait se le permettre.

Je remarquais vite que le deuxième étage de l'immeuble était interdit d'accès. Je demandais des explications à la jolie blonde.

- Ma voisine, **Lauren** est morte il y a deux jours. La pauvre, 17 ans seulement. Heureusement que j'étais chez mon copain Vincent ce soir-là, sinon il s'en serait peut-être pris à moi.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que deux jours plus tôt, un assassin se trouvait dans cet immeuble même. Charlie disait donc vrai sur le tueur en série…

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il revienne ? demandais-je angoissée à Mia.

- Hum…Avec tous les flics autour, je ne pense pas.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Il ne reviendrait pas, même étant un assassin, il n'était pas assez bête pour remettre les pieds sur les lieux du crime. Si ?

Ma frayeur ne me quitta pas à la suite. Je mangeais avec Angela et Mia, mais mon estomac retourné se manifesta et reprit le dessus, je me retrouvais à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes à tout dégobiller. Après avoir présenté maintes excuses à Mia qui ne semblait pas du tout en colère, je quittais l'appartement et descendais dans le Hall d'entrée pour attendre Angela qui disait au revoir à sa cousine.

Un pressentiment me prit et je me dirigeais vers la terrasse extérieure qui donnait vue sur l'entière bâtisse. Là coincé sous une plante, un tissu blanc comme neige dépassait légèrement. Il avait dû tomber de la poche de quelqu'un. Je soulevais délicatement le pot et attrapais la chose. Un mouchoir avec des coutures anciennes et belles. Et c'est là que je brisais la règle d'or. La plus importante. Celle qui allait m'apportait des ennuis. **Règle 1 :** _Ne jamais se mêler des affaires l'autre. _Que ce soit moi ou mon pire ennemi.

Sur le mouchoir, brodé élégamment, les initiales EC. Comme **Edward Cullen**.

**Lauren :** Chapitre 2. Victime d'Edward Cullen, elle vit à Seattle et est tombée le piège de notre Vampire préféré.

Hey **Everybody**.Voilà un _chapitre_ de plus. J'ai modifié ma manière d'écrire comme vous avez pu le voir, elle _convenait_ sûrement mieux à que l'autre. Mais si vous trouvez _mon ancienne écriture_ plus lisible, **prévenez-moi**. Hell.


	4. Possession

Bella Swan.

Petite, mon monde était peuplé de fée et de princesses. Plus tard, j'apprenais l'existence des monstres cachés au fond du placard. Pour moi, tout était simple, je me cachais sous les jupes de Renée et j'étais protégée. Quoi de plus normal pour une gamine de 7 ans ? Imaginez mon émerveillement quand j'ai appris que l'on pouvait surmonter la peur. Alors à chaque fois que je le pouvais, je m'efforçais de toujours la regarder en face. J'aimais ça…Me voir comme une héroïne courageuse. Ne me mentez pas, vous aussi vous en rêviez.

Cependant, un jour on m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours affronter les choses. Je ne comprenais pas. De mon point de vue, si on voulait, on pouvait. Pourquoi certaines personnes arrivaient à s'en sortir et d'autres pas ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit que la peur n'était pas égale chez chaque individu.

Pourtant, j'ai vu ce sentiment des milliers de fois, dans des films, dans les livres, j'ai presque pu le toucher. Mais au grand jamais, le ressentir comme cela. Bien sûr, il y a la peur des examens, la peur d'arriver en retard au Lycée, la peur de tous les jours…

Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve la gorge nouée, nerveuse avec ce sentiment de soulèvement en moi, je me sens seule. J'essaye d'avoir les idées claires mais mon sang bat trop fort dans mes tempes. J'entends mon cœur battre : _Boum_. Je bouscule les élèves de Forks pour qu'ils me laissent passer. _Boum._ Ils parlent, me saluent, mais je n'entends que des bourdonnements. _Boum_. J'ouvre mon casier et je prends mon livre de maths. Je relève les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur l'objet de mes peurs. _Boum_. Mon estomac se remplit de plomb, j'ai l'impression d'être oppressée contre le mur. Mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter, mon corps devient liquide. _Boum_. Edward Cullen passe à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Ma tête tourne, tout devient flou. Noir. _Boum_.

* * *

_Grèce Antique, Athènes, avant J-C, 14 : 09._

- Tu as oublié Ewen ? Le Pacte ? Tu m'appartiens, ton âme est à moi, cracha le Roi.

En face de lui, se tenait le Prince, sûrement la plus grande possession du Roi, une âme damnée des Enfers, mais pas n'importe quelle âme, pas n'importe laquelle…

- Tu n'es qu'une infamie, lâcha froidement Ewen.

Eurysthée se contenta de rire froidement. Les yeux de l'homme revinrent vers ceux de son jeune compagnon. D'une certaine façon il l'enviait. Il enviait son statut, sa beauté.

- Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Les regards discrets ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot **Iamos.**

Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément face au nom. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

- Tu vas la tuer…

- Et tu ne pourras rien faire appart regarder mon enfant, coupa le Roi avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Ewen serra la mâchoire, mais Eurysthée avait raison, il ne pouvait pas agir. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elles étaient sales et réservées aux domestiques, mais il aimait parfois passer son temps ici quand Eurysthée lui accordait une pause (rare). Il se fraya un chemin entre les cuisinières qui préparaient le diner. Ses yeux se posèrent au bout d'une table, assise, la jeune fille le fixa un instant. Elle l'aiderait, après tout n'était-elle pas une amie ?

- Morgan, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lui, ne pouvait rien faire mais elle…

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle était enfermée. Bellanca passait le plus souvent son temps dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci ressourçait tellement de livres qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tous les lire avant de mourir. Elle pensait : de vieillesse, mais si elle s'apercevait dans une glace, elle se serait rendu-compte à sa maigreur et sa pâleur que la mort était proche.

Elle referma le gros livre poussiéreux de Magie noire et le reposa sur l'étagère. Magie noire ? Pourquoi cela ne l'avait pas étonné de la part d'Eurysthée la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque…Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant, avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle entra dans sa chambre paisiblement, sauf que Morgan l'y attendait déjà, encore plus excitée que d'habitude.

- Morgan ? Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour toi de partir. Dépêche-toi, Eurysthée ne sera pas absent longtemps.

Partir ? Le mot résonnait de manière incohérente. La seule chose qui lui vint à cet instant fut Ewen. Elle allait le laisser derrière elle ?

- Ewen doit partir avec moi, je…

- Il ne peut pas, coupa Morgan.

- Pour-Pourquoi ? Balbutia Bellanca.

Ewen ne voulait pas partir avec elle ? Pourtant il lui avait assuré qu'il l'appréciait. N'était-ce qu'un mensonge ? Morgan soupira, prise de pitié devant l'air de confusion de son interlocutrice.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ewen est retenu de force et quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourra JAMAIS quitter Eurysthée. Toutes les portes sont retenues par des envoûtements. Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose pour te sortir d'ici.

Morgan lui tendit une fiole d'un liquide d'or. L'Athénienne la prit entre ses doigts, hésitante.

- Bellanca, c'est ton unique chance, souffla affectueusement Morgan.

La jeune fille se contenta de prendre Morgan dans ses bras, celle qui avait été son unique amie dans le Palais.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Bellanca porta la fiole à ses lèvres mais son amie l'interrompit. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa toge et lui tendit un collier, celui-ci portait fièrement une Emeraude où était encastrée et figée une fleur aux pétales d'or. Une Immortelle.

- C'est le Talisman, il te protégera contre les enchantements, personne ne te retrouvera, personne…

Cela sonna comme une promesse d'adieu aux yeux de la jeune fille. Des larmes de joie, de tristesse, amères s'échappèrent. Elle partait, mais derrière elle, elle laissait sa seule amie et son âme sœur. Ewen.

Elle bu le liquide d'une traite. Le goût pâteux se propagea durement sur sa langue. Elle se sentit lourde et épuisée, son cœur arrêta de battre et elle s'effondra au sol. Le bruit de la fiole brisée se répercuta entre les murs; quelques secondes plus tard son corps s'évapora.

_Washington, Forks, 2009, 14:42._

Je clignais des paupières un instant. La lumière aveuglait mes sens, je préférais rester allongée. Ma gorge brûlait, une migraine me prit. Des voix se réveillèrent et s'affublèrent autour de moi. Elles commencèrent à me paraître de plus en plus claires.

- Bella ? Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la voix d'Angela.

- B, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, je savais que tu ne tournais pas rond mais de là à péter un câble au milieu du Hall…

Mike Newton. Quel tact, mon ami, quel tact ! Autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à soupe. Mike était réellement gentil, mais parfois, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait blesser quelqu'un facilement. Malgré tout, je l'appréciais et ses remarques me faisait aisément oublier mes soucis. Il agissait comme un antidote. Il m'avait avoué avoir eu un faible pour moi. Lorsque que l'on se le remémorait, on finissait écroulés de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ma voix rauque résonna dix fois trop forte à mes oreilles.

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau voulait se fêler en deux. Dans l'espoir d'apaiser mon mal être, je compressais fortement ma tête entre les deux mains. On combat le mal par le mal.

- Tu as fait un malaise ce midi, me dit doucement Angela.

Quelques souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Comme si la peur me guettait, elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine et rendit ma respiration impossible. Le poids qu'elle avait déposé en moi devint plus lourd. Je regrettais presque de m'être réveillé, je préférai encore affronter Bellanca, qui était liée à moi de je ne sais quelle manière que la réalité dans laquelle j'étais mortifiée de peur.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je.

- Presque quinze heure, B, t'es une grosse paresseuse d'avoir raté l'éducation physique. La prochaine fois, je fais comme toi.

- Merci Mike, espérons juste que tu n'auras pas aussi mal que moi, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Mike ne changerait, au Dieu, jamais. Mes deux amis rejoignirent le cours de sport. Après avoir passé quinze minutes avec l'infirmière pour les derniers examens, je pus sortir. Au moins, je ne risquais pas d'affronter Edward Cullen. Je remerciais silencieusement le ciel. Peut-être un peu trop tôt…

Alors que je sortais du secrétariat excusée par un mot, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à sécher. L'idiot de propriétaire d'une certaine Volvo argentée était là. Merde !

Il était accoudé sur sa voiture, toujours impeccablement habillé, un jean et une chemise noire qui contrastait avec sa peau neigeuse. Il était charismatique. Il montrait au monde ce que celui voulait voir, il savait ce qu'on attendait du magnifique Cullen et il l'offrait aux gens sur un plateau pour pouvoir les séduire, les manipuler. Aucun respect.

En fait si, il en avait. Etrangement, il avait montré de la considération à une seule personne : moi. Il semblait lire dans tout le monde, savoir exactement ce que la personne d'en face pensait et il s'en servait pour l'amadouer. Tous sauf moi. J'étais de manière générale, immunisée. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il me traitait comme égale.

_Trop beau,_ souffla la voix. Tais-toi, tais-toi, lui intimais-je. Je l'appelais La voix, depuis le retour de Seattle, elle me parlait, on avait même des discussions, on débattait. Elle s'insinuait dans mon esprit, mais je ne savais pas si elle était ma conscience ou mon imagination. Je suis folle, hein ?

Mon pouls s'accéléra tandis que mes pas se firent plus pressés. Ne le regarde pas, me dis-je. _Tu n'as pas envie de le voir de plus près ?_ Non ! Après Seattle…_Qu'importe Seattle, il est sexy._ Tais-toi, répétais-je.

Après avoir traversé tout le parking sous son regard, je sortis les clés, mais aussi maladroite que nerveuse en cet instant, mes mains tremblaient tellement que les clés tombèrent dans une flaque d'eau. Je soupirais, agacée par moi-même et me baissait pour les attraper. Seulement, Edward Cullen était déjà devant moi, l'objet en main avec un sourire moqueur. Qu'il aille se faire…_Je savais qu'il était canon de plus près._ La voix s'y mettait aussi ? Arg.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je sèchement.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, mes jambes vacillèrent. Il allait me tuer, ici ? Dans le parking du Lycée ? Une tenaille se referma autour de buste broyant ma poitrine. La peur, encore.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il amusé.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en alla et fit quelque pas de sa démarche féline et gracieuse. En cet instant, quelque chose en moi se réveilla et tout à coup, voulu le supplier de rester. Je m'avançais et posais une main sur son dos. Je ne contrôlait plus rien, propulsée de mon propre corps et étrangère de mes actions. Ce n'était plus moi. Elle prenait le dessus. Bellanca.

Edward Cullen se tourna lentement et ses yeux se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ewen…Le nom s'échappa avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

Je levais les yeux et attardais mon regard sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchais lentement et doucement, pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Edward ne me repoussa pas, il resserra sa prise autour de moi et brisa le baiser ; mon cœur s'affola quand son nez caressa ma joue avec tendresse et descendit jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Son souffle frais effleura chaque parcelle de mon visage tandis qu'il continuait à taquiner ma peau.

Il me pressa contre ma voiture. Ses mains froides se frayèrent un chemin sous mon pull et mon chandail. Ses doigts se mirent à dessiner des arabesques imparfaites sur mon ventre. Ma respiration désordonnée s'intensifia. Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes et frémirent avec une passion impétueuse ; sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche, sensuelle et fougueuse. Son haleine m'enivra et me donna le tournis. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés et me plaquais de manière indécente contre lui, ma poitrine oppressée sur son torse. Un râle rauque s'échappa délicieusement de la gorge de mon Dieu. Soudain, je me tendis, prise de vertige. Légère, mon corps vacilla. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

_Grèce Antique, Athènes, avant J-C, 01 :31._

Je regardais autour de moi. Où étais-je ? Les colonnes étaient faites en pierres simples et finement taillées, il y avait plusieurs portes et j'apercevais les étoiles et la lune. Je remuais les pieds dans une matière douce : Le lit sur lequel j'avais été posée était en soie, sur le côté un panier en osier plein de fruits avait été dressé pour moi. Je piochais une pomme, tant pis si elle été empoisonnée, j'étais affamée.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, la voix provenait d'un coin de la pièce.

Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, mon interlocuteur le comprit et alluma une bougie. Il bougea pour mettre son visage à la lumière. Je retins mon souffle, il était d'une beauté extraordinaire, des boucles blondes légèrement ondulée tombaient autour d'un visage aux traits trop fins et parfaits pour être humain.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Quel est ton nom ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais déposer la bougie sur la table de chevet et s'asseoir au bord du lit quand je me rendis compte d'une évidence. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je ne savais plus.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne…me rappelle pas comment je m'appelle.

La panique se propagea en moi comme un venin exaltant mon sang. Ses yeux bleus me lancèrent un regard rassurant.

- Quel mois sommes nous ? Où suis-je ? Ma voix était éteinte et embrumée.

- **Gamélion**, nous sommes dans mon Temple à Delphes.

Donc nous étions en Hiver, je me souvenais de toutes les choses apprises par cœur, mais aucune information cohérente sur moi-même ne me vint. Mon voisin me fixait avec curiosité. Il porta son attention sur ma poitrine, j'allais lui lancer une remarque acide sur ses manières. Il n'est pas poli de regarder autre chose que le visage d'une femme. Cependant, il me devança et sa question me déconcerta.

- Où as-tu eu ce collier ?

Je baissais les yeux vers mon buste : une magnifique émeraude avec une fleur incrustée se soulevait au même rythme que ma respiration. Je pris la pierre entre mes mains et l'examinais. Qui aurait pu m'offrir une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas…avouais-je.

- C'est un contre-maléfices très puissant, c'est une magie rare, de nos jours, tout le monde utilise des potions et non des objets symboliques pour se protéger.

Cette révélation m'arracha des craintes, contre qui devais-je me défendre ? Etais-je réellement en sécurité. Quand je retombais sur terre, je remarquais que l'inconnu me dévisageait toujours. Je me rappelais alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Soufflais-je.

Il rit et je le vis hésiter un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler puis se raviser. Finalement, il la rouvrit .

- Les Grecs m'ont appelé…**Apollon.**

**Iamos :** Dans la Mythologie, il est le fils d'Apollon et d'une humaine qui était déjà mariée à un Roi. Apeurée par la naissance d'un fils illégitime, elle voudra s'en débarasser.

**Gamélion : **Mois existant dans le calendrier Grec Attique.

Mon histoire est en pause. Merci de votre compréhension. Hell.


	5. Domination

**Résumé :** Bella fait des rêves de Bellanca. Malheureusement, son pire ennemi Edward Cullen y semble mêler, le Prince Ewen amoureux de Bellanca dans la Grèce Antique lui ressemble très fortement. Edward Cullen est un Vampire qui se nourrit d'humain, son dernier crime est Lauren. Lors d'une visite à Seattle Bella trouve un mouchoir avec les initiales **EC** dans l'immeuble d'une morte, Lauren.

Bella est complètement effrayée par Edward. Ils se croisent la semaine suivante sur le parking du lycée et Bellanca prends le control pour embrasser Ewen qui est lui même dans le corps d'Edward. Le corps de la jeune fille s'évanouit...

* * *

____**Edward Cullen.**

Autant que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais réellement aimé. Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. L'_Amour_ est le sentiment le plus universel au monde. Dur à exprimer, à ressentir, à caresser, il est pourtant un fait fabuleux de société depuis plusieurs siècles. Ma vie d'humain ayant été très courte, n'a jamais répondu à mes attentes. Pourtant, je croyais qu'après ma transformation, j'aurais trouvé une raison d'exister. Et puis, au fil du temps, j'étais devenu tellement insensible, que la solitude ne m'inspirait plus crainte. Je me rendis compte un peu plus tard que je n'étais pas aussi seul que cela, il y avait _Lui_. Cette partie de mon âme déchue qui inspirait mon désarroi.

Je n'ai jamais eu une grande affection pour les humains. Faibles, semblables, inintéressants. Je suis pourtant très apprécié par eux. Ils cherchent tous la même chose : la réussite sociale. Être connu, respecté, aimé, populaire. Je me contente de les faire graviter autour de moi comme de vulgaires objets. L'ennui n'est pas mon fort et j'ai un besoin constant de renouveler toutes mes relations. Je prends les gens, m'amuse, jette. Ils restent dans mon cercle pendant deux voir trois semaines et après je les évite autant que possible avec un sourire contrit. Pourtant, ils continuent à affubler vers moi, la perspective d'une course de voiture improvisée à minuit dans ma _Volvo_ les séduit promptement.

Je l'ai rencontré _elle_. J'avais déjà dû mal à me contrôler au milieu de tant d'odeur humaine, mais la sienne m'était plus qu'exquise. Douce, fruitée, sauvage, insupportable, exactement comme son caractère revêche. Mais _Lui_ ne voulait pas la tuer. _Il_ parlait peu, demandait peu et je me fichais bien de ce qu'_il_ voulait. Mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle d'un peu trop près, _il_ activait la courroie et je me retrouvais broyé par son venin. Alors, je dus observer Bella Swan de loin. _Lui_, l'observait aussi, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à la lire, ni la comprendre. Elle se servait de tout ce qu'elle avait pour **aider** les gens. De nos jours, qui fait ça sans but ? Et bien elle le faisait parce qu'elle était gentille. Le mot s'écoule amèrement de mes lèvres parce que dans le monde réel, personne n'est bon. Je veux dire bon sans avoir d'intentions derrière.

_Il_ l'aimait. Et si elle l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Parce que j'étais assez égoïste pour ne m'inquiéter que de mon propre sort. Mais cela me ferait bien trop de mal de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas moi dont elle est amoureuse, juste de mon ombre. D'_Ewen_.

**Parce que je suis Edward, juste Edward et non Ewen.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Washington, Forks, 12.03.09, 16h04._

Je poussais la porte de la maison Cullen doucement, néanmoins je savais que tout le monde m'avait entendu rentrer. J'écoutais les pensées s'écouler lentement vers moi comme l'eau d'une rivière. Jasper et Alice étaient dans leur chambre, ils parlaient et débattaient. Elle voulait absolument lui acheter une magnifique _Jaguar X-Type_ pour leur trente-deux ans de mariage. Jasper, lui préférait qu'ils voyagent ensemble en Europe pendant quelques semaines.

Ils s'aimaient tellement que c'en était déroutant. Je savais que si l'en d'entre eux devait disparaître, l'autre ni survivrait pas. Les vampires n'aiment qu'une fois. Bien sûr, ils peuvent avoir n'importe quel relation physique mais le fait est qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule âme sœur durant leur interminable existence. Un comble alors que les humains s'entichaient facilement pour une minable vie. Jasper avait changé pour Alice, moi, j'avais attendu longtemps la personne qui me changerait. Elle n'est jamais venue.

Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital, j'entendais la voix d'Esmée fredonner tandis qu'elle tricotait un chausson de nourrisson. La tristesse de ses pensées m'envahit, quelques images de son enfant biologique m'atteignirent. Je bloquais instantanément ses songées et essayais de me focaliser sur quelque chose pour oublier.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis s'isoler quelque part. Un besoin d'intimité. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le piano à queue datant de 1862, l'un des premiers. Je posais mes doigts sur la matière vernis et une bouffée d'air frais remonta le long de ma main. Il m'appelait, il voulait que je joue un peu avec lui. Je le contournais et me posais avec grâce sur le banc. Je caressais des yeux la marque Steinway & Sons. La première note chanta, usée, vieille mais charmante. Je me sentis étranger et déplacé de toucher cet objet si ancien. Je plaçais mes premières notes avec douceur, de peur de briser l'instrument. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Je me souvins alors de _Lui_ et une rage profonde s'empara de moi. Les notes devinrent brutales et dures. Elles chantaient cyniquement, racontaient une histoire macabre. Au fur et à mesure que je ressassais les évènements de ma journée, les notes devenaient soit légères, soit encore plus noires. La courroie se resserra indescriptiblement autour de mon bras pour me rappeler qu'_il _était là. Je serrais la mâchoire et donnais une violence inouïe à ma mélodie, elle se brisait et suffoquait, prise entre mes doigts. Le souvenir du baiser échanger avec Bella Swan me revint en mémoire. Même si ce n'était théoriquement pas moi qu'elle embrassait, le piano fut ravie d'une romance plus douce, un peu plus gaie. Je pris une grande inspiration, et laissais mes doigts courir sur les touches. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de retenue, un sentiment qui s'était effacé depuis des décennies m'enveloppa. La Liberté.

Je ne m'arrêtais que quand mes raisonnements me ramenèrent vers la demeure. Esmée m'écoutait les yeux fermés, assise dans notre causeuse, les bras ballants. Alice s'tait installé sur mon côté gauche et Jasper restait debout près des escaliers. Notre magnifique pendule du XVIIe siècle sonna dix-sept coups.

_Je vais chasser. Le prof m'a mit à côté d'une fille qui sent le citron. _

- Je t'accompagne, déclarais-je ouvertement à Alice.

Je ne venais que rarement escorter ma famille quand elle chassait, elle ne se nourrissait que d'animaux. Il avaient tous des yeux dorés. Les miens restaient noirs, guettés par la soif. Ils n'avaient jamais compris comment je pouvais résister au Lycée malgré toutes les odeurs et l'évidente envie qui me tenaillait.

**REVIEWS !** _Ceci est juste une petite publication. Je ne pourrais par contre rien ajouter avant un bon moment. Je ne pense pas réussir à tenir mon blog et en même temps. Désolé. Hell._


	6. Soumission

Elle se baissa, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'encolure de la bête. Celle-ci gémit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Les crocs d'Alice s'enfoncèrent dans la chair avec aisance et elle recueillit le liquide carmin. La biche pleura intérieurement et des images fugaces m'assaillirent, celles de ses faons. L'animal referma les yeux lentement, dans un état second tandis que ma sœur laissait le corps inerte sur le sol. Accoudé à un arbre, je regardais la chasse.

- Tu as tâché ta robe.

Alice porta son regard vers la robe en soie monogrammée qu'elle portait. Un feulement mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Elle était neuve, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Je ne savais si elle pestait contre elle-même ou contre moi. Je souris, Alice était toujours très douce et gentille, mais quand elle n'arrivait pas à extérioriser son énergie dans quelque chose, elle s'agaçait très vite. Enrôlé dans notre routine habituelle, elle semblait se lasser de tout. Heureusement, qu'il lui restait Jasper. Malgré cela, son pouvoir psychique ne marchait plus. Étant donné qu'il ne se passait rien, elle n'avait plus que très rarement des visions. Ce qui la contrariait beaucoup. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ses prunelles mordorées rencontrèrent les miennes. Une lueur inconnue y brûla. Je la regardais avec curiosité, quelque chose dont je ne pouvais identifier me mit mal à l'aise. Elle sourit, mais plus du sourire vu tant de fois, juste d'un sourire maladroit. Sans que je ne le comprenne, elle se mit à traduire le chant national en Russe.

- Alice ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ma voix inquiète résonna comme un écho dans la forêt sombre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, sa voix devint légèrement plus aigüe sur la fin.

Je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle m'ignora et passa dans un coup de vent. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur son odeur pour la localiser, elle se dirigeait vers Forks et avant que je ne puisse savoir où exactement elle allait, sa trace disparût. Ewen assaillit mon mental et des souvenirs datant d'une vie lointaine me parvinrent.

_Un regard vert. Un talisman. Des cris. Du sang._

Mon corps chuta brutalement à terre, épuisé par l'effort. Je compris l'avertissement. Je soulevais ma carcasse morte et me dirigeais vers la maison. Mon cœur mort et meurtri s'assécha et donna naissance à une tristesse insoutenable, un désespoir, mais de la haine et autant que colère. Et pourtant, ce n'était moi. C'était Ewen. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, mais _Lui_ le savait. Il me fit grimper dans la Volvo et ses intentions se dirigèrent vers le musée de Seattle où il y avait une pierre exposée. Une Emeraude.

**Bella Swan.**

**J**e me souviens de la liberté. Je me souviens de l'adrénaline roulant dans les veines comme un poison aimé. Je me souviens de la bouche sèche causée par le trop de vent.

**J**e n'ai jamais était une enfant enfermée. J'ai même était très heureuse. Mais ce trop de liberté, je n'en n'ai jamais voulu. Moi, je m'occupais de mes parents, les bichonnait, parce qu'en fait, ils sont pareils, ils ont tous les deux besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'accrocher. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils en sont arrivés à s'aimer et quand je suis arrivée, ma mère m'avait moi alors elle s'est détachée de Charlie et lui il avait plus personne. D'un côté, je me sens très coupable. S'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, peut-être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble. Mais, il fallait bien franchir l'étape tôt ou tard. Tard était le mieux. Je suis arrivée trop tôt.

**M**aintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes gestes sont incontrôlables, mon âme est perdu dans les abîmes, enfermée. Mon reflet dans la glace n'est plus qu'une ombre, un malheur. Un monstre...

_Washington, Forks, 12.03.09, 18:27._

- Tu es en retard, soufflais-je.

**L**a fenêtre s'ouvrit et j'entendis un bruit qui m'indiquait qu'elle venait de se refermer. Je contemplais l'armoire. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Je soupirais et optais pour un jean et un débardeur vert. Il faudrait aller faire des courses plus tard. Je me retournais et me trouvais devant une fille toute petite, des cheveux noires avec une coiffure mettant en valeur son cou gracieux. Son visage en cœur était haussé par des pommettes hautes, la forme de ses yeux étaient dessiné comme celui d'un chat et sa peau laiteuse donnait envie de la lui griffer à sang. Elle me lança un regard espiègle et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire époustouflant. Un sentiment connu s'insinua en moi et empiéta mon cœur. Jalousie.

- Morgan ?

- Bellanca, mon amour.

**J**e la prit hypocritement dans mes bras. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui héritait toujours des meilleurs corps ? Elle était cependant très froide et sa robe en soie Valentino rouge donnait un contraste apprécié avec sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

**M**on regard se darda sur elle et je reconnus beaucoup de ressemblances entre Marie Alice Brandon, la jeune fille qui avait été possédée il y environ un siècle par Morgan.

- Marie. Encore.

- Encore ? Marie n'a pas été envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique par ta faute ?

La jeune fille rit.

- Si, mais elle s'est faite transformée en vampire après alors je garde son corps.

**U**n sentiment d'envie s'empara de moi. Elle avait un être mythique comme hôte et je me retrouvais dans celui d'une gamine banale.

- Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, je te préfère comme ça qu'en Katy lors du mouvement hippie, tu te souviens ?

**J**e regardais le reflet que m'envoyait le miroir. Oui, décidément mieux que Katy et ses cheveux blonds sales et ses colliers peace & love.

- Tu as revu Ewen ?

**M**on ton était assez impatient. Je voulais voir mon amour. Ewen. Cela faisait si longtemps. Je reçu un soupir énervé de la part de Morgan.

s- Oui, c'est mon frère.

**M**es yeux se rétrécirent légèrement sous l'effet. Ewen était un vampire ? Je me souvenais de notre dernière rencontre il y 85 ans. Il avait actuellement les yeux bleus et les cheveux ébènes. Bailey était mignon.

- C'est un vampire. Edward a 107 ans.

**U**n rictus se forma sur mes lèvres. On allait bien s'amuser.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai lu dans mon livre d'histoire ? Demanda Morgan d'un ton jovial.  
Louis XVI a été décapité.

- Non ? Bien fait pour lui, il m'a brûlé parce qu'il croyait que j'étais une sorcière, tu te souviens ?

**C**e vieux roi n'était qu'un bougre. Je me sentis satisfaite de sa fin.

- Il était venu me demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son trône, dit Morgan en riant.  
J'ai lancé un sort à le maître d'auberge pour qu'il appelle la garde.

**N**ous éclations toutes deux de rires.

- Tu es cruelle, mon amie, lui soufflais-je.

**J**'étendis les bras en m'allongeant sur le lit. Le contact de ma peau avec un objet m'électrisa. J'appréciais mon retour parmi les mortels.

- Quels sont les vices de cette époque ? Demandais-je intéressée.

s- Hum...Sexe, mais tu as déjà eu beaucoup d'aventures la dernière fois. Alcool, mais on s'est déjà faites la cave de vin au XIVe siècle. Drogue, Katy avait déjà tout testé. Bref les années restent les mêmes. Les adolescents ne changent plus, aucune originalité. Si tu veux, on sort ce soir.

- Une autre fois. Je veux voir Ewen ce soir.

**J**e surpris un regard désapprobateur de sa part. Elle n'aimait pas qu'un homme puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi.

**A**lors que je restais que le perron de ma maison, le vieux dormait déjà, une ombre longea la forêt avec des pas furtifs. Je regardais la montre bon marché de Bella sur mon poignet, il était une heure du matin. La silhouette d'un homme se détacha de l'obscurité. Des cheveux cuivrés, décoiffés lui donnaient un air négligé. Je traçait des yeux sa mâchoire anguleuse et masculine. La courbe de son nez droit était harmonieuse. Ses yeux, dorés se précipitèrent sur les sourire dangereux s'étira ses sa bouche. La chemise noire qu'il portait contrastait avec sa beau blanche tandis que je remarquais son odeur douce et sucrée qui me fit frémir. Sa démarche féline, celle d'un prédateur s'aventura vers moi. Ewen.


	7. Rédemption

Bonjour, je sais que mon histoire était sur pause pendant un bon moment, deux ans tout de même. Mais je suis vraiment contente de reprendre du service et j'espère réellement m'être améliorée dans mon écriture ces deux dernières années. Après, je suis très motivée là pour reprendre l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas si cela va perdurer :D.

Donc, on va dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de délai pour les chapitres, ça va dépendre de l'imagination, du temps et de l'envie. Surtout l'envie xD.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

** Ce que Diable ne peut, Femme le fait.**

* * *

Les yeux aussi noirs que le vide, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Ses yeux clignèrent d'excitation, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle avançait d'une lenteur démesurée vers Ewen. Lorsque les deux corps se touchèrent, l'anticipation en eux éclata comme du verre. Il l'enlaça comme si la vie en dépendait. Ses yeux chocolats, étaient éteints, morts comme le monstre qui sommeillait en elle.

Ewen la regarda avec fascination, elle ondula ses hanches contre lui et s'enroula autour de sa dépouille comme un serpent en chasse, comme s'il était la proie. Mais c'était le contraire, avec Edward, il était tellement plus fort, plus dur, plus puissant, il pouvait la briser, cette petite brindille. Elle l'avait toujours dominée, parce qu'il était tellement amoureux d'elle, il avait tant chérit cet être pur qu'était Bellanca, cependant, aujourd'hui les rôles s'inverseraient, elle serait la souris et il serait le destructeur.

Sans un mot, leurs bouches s'unirent, avides de se retrouver. Le feu se propagea comme un incendie inattendu, imprévisible, dévastateur et cruel. Chaque parcelle de leurs corps fusionnait pour ne faire plus qu'un, la glace qui était le corps d'Edward sembla se liquéfiée comme pour devenir une peau humaine. Le corps à corps était violent, sauvage, chacun essayait de prouver le délice de retrouver l'autre et laissait éclater la passion rageuse et poignante.

Quelque chose sembla se réveiller, pas comme le feu de la passion, quelque chose de plus long dans l'attente, mais bien plus dangereux qu'un vulgaire incendie. L'air s'alourdit et la cage thoracique d'Ewen se pressa contre ses poumons, en guise d'un avertissement dangereux, _Edward se réveillait_. Quand ils se séparèrent, suffoqué l'un par l'autre, Bellanca sa poitrine, alourdie et y découvrit le Talisman.

La fleur Immortelle toujours encastrée à l'intérieur comme symbole de liberté pour elle autrefois, se révéla comme une prison terrible pour elle. Ses yeux se changèrent en une rage pure, des vagues violentes de colère se déchaînèrent en elle. Elle empoigna Ewen par la chemise, ses lèvres près de son oreille :

- Traître, ne m'aimes-tu dont plus ? Après tous mes sacrifices ? Murmura sa voix basse, mais avec une once de dangerosité.

Il ne répondit pas et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Bella s'effondra dans ses bras. **Blackout.**

**

* * *

**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une migraine alerte fit son apparition. Elle referma rapidement les yeux avant de refaire une nouvelle tentative. Elle fixa le plafond pendant cinq minutes en attendant que les étoiles noires disparaissent de sa vue. La première chose qu'elle vit en se levant, fut la paire de yeux noirs qui la fixait. Elle déglutit difficilement. Le jeune homme eut un rictus, il était sur une chaise, à l'envers, le menton appuyé sur le dos de celle-ci.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? Murmura la voix octave d'Edward Cullen.

- Je … Tu … Je ne me souviens de rien, dit-elle tandis que l'effroi s'engouffrait dans ses mots.

Il la regarda comme s'il était ennuyé avant de se lever de sa chaise et de venir s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Elle recula, affolée par sa proximité et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il était le meurtrier de Seattle.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua. Ce qu'il aimait être craint.

- Bellanca a prit possession de ton corps pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures, dit-il comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Bella sursauta sous cette révélation, les dernières vingt quatre heures ? Mais elle ne se souvenait même pas où elle s'était trouvée. L'horreur pénétra son esprit, tandis que les informations s'assimilaient. Mais, si Bellanca avait usé d'elle, pourquoi était-elle de nouveau là ? Edward comprit les questions qu'elle se posait.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens d'Ewen ?

Elle hocha seulement la tête.

- C'est lui qui t'a sauvé.

Il posa sa main froide sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, le choc envoya de l'électricité jusqu'à son cœur, qui voulu sortir d'elle-même, se déchirer, se broyer, n'importe tant qu'il ne supporterait plus ce contact.

- Ce collier que tu as ici, il la gardera enfermée, tant que tu le portes.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la pièce comme s'il connaissait _sa_ maison sur le bout de ses doigts.

* * *

Edward avait beau l'air calme, il était furieux. Ewen était tombé amoureux de Bella alors qu'il était dans **son** corps. Il aurait été sans doute plus facile s'il avait continué à aimer Bellanca, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais pu être ensemble et qu'elle n'était qu'un esprit. Mais non, il s'entichait d'une humaine et le pire de tout, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. _Stupide Bella_. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il ne s'effacerait pas pour eux. Il était un **monstre**, c'était la vérité et cela lui suffisait, il se sentait certainement trop égocentrique pour leur laisser vivre leur bonheur à la con.

La courroie se resserra sur son bras, Ewen aussi était en colère contre lui. Il releva la manche de sa chemise, et là sur son bras, une chaîne noire, hideuse, maléfique était incrustée à sa peau. Pour lui rappeler que l'autre était là avec lui. Pour toute l'éternité.** L'éternité sans mort, sans répit.**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS :D**


End file.
